Zhang Xuan
Zhang Xuan (张悬) is the main character of Library of Heaven's Path. He was an ordinary librarian of a high school in modern Earth before he died in a fire and transcended to another world. He took over the body of a teacher called Zhang Xuan, the most pathetic teacher in the entire Hongtian Academy. Background The original Zhang Xuan was the most pathetic teacher in the entire Hongtian Academy, there wasn't a single student in his class. His cultivation was the weakest and he was ranked first from bottom in the entire Academy for the Teacher Qualification Examination, being the first in history to get zero marks in the exam. Among all of that he even misguided a student, causing his cultivation to go berserk. Depressed, he used alcohol to drown his sorrows and in the end died, providing an opportunity for our protagonist to leap over. After transcending into the original Zhang Xuan's body, the protagonist awakes his unique ability: the Library of Heaven's Path, that, among other things, gives him the power to obtain some knowledge about any warrior that displays his cultivation in front of him, including information about the mistakes and imperfections in his cultivation path and techniques. Abilities The Library of Heaven's Path Allows him to find any flaws in cultivation of any Martial Artist as long as they display their cultivation in front of him. It also allows him to know some general knowledge about the Martial Artist background and any important information related to his cultivation. The Library of Heaven's Path also allows him to condense a golden page from the Book of Heaven's Path when his students feel truly grateful about his guidance. This page can be used to strengthen his Mental Strength, greater the cultivation realm of his student, greater the effects. Lastly, when one of his students meets a life-threatening situation, Zhang Xuan is able to materialize his Book of Heaven's Path and use it as an Armament to crush his enemies and protect his students for a limited time. While he was a 8-dan Grandmaster peak martial artist, the power of his Book of Heaven's Path was enough for him to defeat several Supreme level martial artists from Xuanyuan Kingdom. Heaven's Path Cultivation Techniques Occupations Other than his official occupations, he has deep attainments as a Poison Master and Soul Shaman. He is also an Alchemist, Doctor, Beast Tamer, Array Master and Calligraphy & Painting Master. Students As Zhang Xuan Zhao Ya One of his direct disciples. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the Baiyu City Lord and suffered from ‘heat’ due to training in a pure yin cultivation technique despite possessing Pure Yin Body. Zhang Xuan helped her with this and became her Teacher. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Sword Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to her. Wang Ying One of his direct disciples. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the clan head of Wang Clan, Wang Hong. Her legs were injured for a significant period of time before it was healed by Zhang Xuan. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Movement Art, Heaven’s Path Leg Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to her. Liu Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He was an ex-student of Cao Xiong. His right hand is injured due to training a battle technique beyond his physical abilities. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Fist Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Zheng Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He is a spear user who was once humiliated by the person he had a crush on. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Spear Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Yuan Tao One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. A fatty with Emperor’s Bloodline. He became Zhang Xuan last student in Hongtian Academy. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. 'Lu Chong' One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Poison Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Mu Xueqing One of his ordinary disciples, along with the rest of her class. She became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Her father is a 2-star Apothecary from the Tianwu Kingdom's Apothecary Guild. As Yang Xuan Jiang Shu Tianwu Kingdom's Master Teacher Hall branch Hallmaster, a 2-star peak Master Teacher. Cultivation Current True Qi Progress __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Master Teachers